vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunatic Cultist
Summary The Lunatic Cultist 'is the leader of a fanatical cult revolving around the summoning of the Moon Lord. After the Golem is defeated, his followers will gather near the dungeon to the summoning of the Celestial Towers (And eventually the Moon Lord himself) into the world. The Terrarian will then proceed with hostilities towards the cultists, easily killing them, until the Lunatic Cultist himself appears, and absorbs the Ancient Tablet that they were revering before going into combat. It commonly uses summoning, illusions and magic techniques. It can also summon clones that make its attacks stronger. When the Terrarian finally defeats him, it will summon the Celestial Towers into the world with its dying breath. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 5-C Name: Lunatic Cultist Origin: Terraria Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cultist, Leader of the Dungeon Coven Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Intangibility, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Summoning, Teleportation, Danmaku, Resistance to Homing Attack, Illusion Creation (Cloning), Status Effect Inducement and Regeneration Negation (Via Shadowflame, which deals damage over time and negates Regeneration up to Low-Mid), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Bleeding, Fire, Blindness, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Cold, Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (Resistant to all debuffs in Terraria) Attack Potency: Moon level (Can fight the Terrarian near their prime. Implied to have absorbed a part of the Moon Lord's power, and is capable of summoning the Celestial Towers) Speed: Subsonic+ (Can keep pace with the Terrarian) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Moon Class Durability: Moon level Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters, Planetary with summoning Standard Equipment: Ancient Tablet Intelligence: Likely high. Has used his powers in well portrayed ways. Leads the Dungeon Coven. Weaknesses: Its clones will disappear if the true self is attacked during the summoning process Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Magic:' The Lunatic Cultist has access to many powerful spells as its normal attacks, such as thunder magic, fire magic and ice magic. They appear in large quantity of projectiles at the same time. Some of them are intangible. '-Summoning:' With a ritual, it is capable of summoning illusive creatures. During that ritual, it will create 2 illusions of itself. If the opponent attack one of the clones or doesn't attack them in time, a being known as "Phantom Dragon" will be unleashed, and the two clones will stay, each being completely intangible and capable of shooting their own projectiles. However, if the true self is hit, then the ritual will be stopped. If a dragon was already summoned, then the follow summons will be Ancient Visions, seemingly illusions recreating the shape of the Moon Lord. '-Celestial Summon:' If the Lunatic Cultist himself is killed, it will immediately summon the Celestial Towers about 5000 meters from the fight zone before dying. These four towers will bring down the moon closer to the Earth, causing an Alien invasion of various creatures with similar power to the Lunatic Cultist himself. If all towers are destroyed, it will then summon the Moon Lord on the world, not before having the slayer of the towers suffer overwhelming pain via telepathy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Terraria Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Teleportation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 5